16 años
by ikari-cheen
Summary: <html><head></head>es el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan... sin editar aún</html>


16 AÑOS

Hoy era mi cumpleaños, cumplia al fin mis deseados 16 años.

Levantándome de mi cama con energía me vesti con el uniforme de la escuela y baje corriendo las escaleras para desayunar.

Mi madre se había levantado muy temprano para prepararme un espectacular desayuno, simplemente se notaba que ella también estaba feliz. Era normal su hija pequeña iba a cumplir los 16.

Desayune rápido tenia ganas de salir ya de camino a la escuela para encontrarme con todos.

Mi madre me felicito y me dio un apretado beso en la mejilla acto seguido me fui.

Al salir de mi casa me encontré a Ino y me dijo

-Felicidades frentona!

-Gracias Ino-cerda. Por cierto donde esta Naruto?

-No lo se. Supongo que con Sasuke-kun o con Hinata…

-Y por que con Hinata?-dije mientras me empezaba a enfadar-

-Jajajajaja eres una idiota frentuda! Era para ver tu reacción! – se fue corriendo-

-Yo…yo te mato maldita cerdaa! Esperaaaa!-Dije mientras empezaba a correr detrás de ella.-

-Sakura-chan!

-Umm…-Mire hacia detrás.-Naruto! Hola!

-Felicidades!-dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-Jajaja te has acordado y todo, gracias Naruto

-Nunca se me olvidaría tu cumpleaños y lo sabes!

-Felicidades Sakura-dijo alguien detrás mia.-

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-kun

-Teme! Estaba hablando con Sakura-chan tranquilamente por que tienes que aparecer?

-Te recuerdo que vamos a la misma escuela idiota

-Ya basta los dos-dije yo.- No vais a parar ni en mi cumpleaños?

-A empezado el Sakura-chan!

-Que he empezado yo? Pero si has sido tu!

-Por cierto Naruto donde esta Hinata?-dijo Ino mientras me miraba.-

-Pues no lo se… además porque tendría yo que saberlo?

-Pues porque me han dicho por ahí que estais juntos…

-´?- Pege un chillido que se ollo en toda la ciudad.-

-Sakura-chan…Ino respondiendo a tu rumor… No estoy con ella ni tengo intenciones, además ella se me declaro hace 2 semanas y le dije que no porque estaba enamorado de otra persona!

-Naruto… Tu enamorado?-dijo Ino.-No me lo puedo creer de quien?

-Jajajaja eso ya no te lo voy a decir…

- Naruto yo tampoco sabia nada de que estabas enamorado… a mi si me lo diras no?-dije yo intentando enterarme.-

- A ti si…pero cuando llege el momento…

-Pues yo si se quien es-dijo Sasuke-

-Sasuke-kun por favor dimelo –suplico la rubia-

-Y por que te lo tendría que decir?

-Pues por que o me lo dices o yo digo ESO…

-ESO? Se puede saber que es?

- Ejem…te suena de algo 10 de febrero?

-10 de febrero?-dijo mientras se ponía cada vez mas rojo.-Ino eso no es justo!

-Teme… tú no sabes quién es…

-Jajaja eso es lo que tú piensas veras-dijo acercándose a él.-ella es ….

-Maldito Sasuke… como lo has sabido?

-jajaja solamente dije un nombre al azar… además es normal… aparte de Ino ella es la mas guapa…

-Por cierto que es el 10 de febrero?

-Nada que tu tengas que saber teme!

"seguimos nuestro camino y nos encontramos con la vaca gorda(hinata)(yo:no me pude resistir ponerlo)"

-Hola a todos…Naruto-kun?

-Si?

-Puedo hablar un momento a solas con tigo?

-Claro

"se fueron un poco mas atrás"

-Sasuke-kun tu sabes que quiere decirle Hinata a Naruto?

-No lo se…Pero me lo imagino…podría ser que…Espera un momento…Que mas te da de lo que hablen?

-Sasuke-kun-dijo Ino-ella esta enamorada de Naruto desde hace un tiempo…

-Ino-cerda eso es mentira!

-Lo que tu digas frentuda!

-Y por que no le dices lo que sientes?-dijo Sasuke muy pensativo

-Pues porque esta enamorado de otra

- hazme caso y declarate o si no te lo acabaran quitando-dijo mientras señalaba a Hinata

-Pues ahora mismo lo voy a hacer-me fuy hasta donde estaban Hinata y Naruto y me puse delante de Hinata-

-Naruto… es que veras yo quería decirte que te amo…te amo y no te dejare de amar aunque no me correspondas…

-Sakura-chan tu…quiero decir…yo…no entiendo a que viene esto

-Pues que tenia que decírtelo o si no acabarias con ella-dije mientras señalaba a Hinata.-

"me acerco a el cogiéndome por la cintura y me beso suavemente en los labios "

-Sakura-chan… tu eres la única a la que yo amo...ademas yo…

"no le dio tiempo a decir nada mas por que ya me tenia encima besándole"

"Ino y Sasuke nos miraban a lo lejos alegrándose de lo que había pasado… era normal ella era mi mejor amiga y Sasuke el mejor amigo de Naruto…

Lo que aun pasa por mi cabeza es que paso aquel 10 de febrero con el que tanto amenaza Ino a Sasuke…Cuando me quise dar cuenta se estaban besando…me quede en shock pero...todos sabemos como es Ino…"

Ese cumpleaños nunca lo olvidare…aparte de tener a Naruto…fue una noche increíble…ya sabréis a lo que me refiero ejeem…Naruto era solo mio y de nadie mas eso a el le gustaba que fuese tan posesiva.

Ahí no acabo todo eso solo fue el inicio de problemas, no para nosotros si no para la escuela…los problemas con el alcohol y las apuestas de nuestra directora habían hecho que nuestro instituto estuviese en la quiebra…

FIN(?)


End file.
